Spiel unsere Melodie
by Nayina
Summary: DM/HP slash Eine Geschichte, aufgebaut aus Songfics 1.Kapitel: Brücke von Ich&Ich ...Draco hat alles verloren, glaubt er. Besteht vielleicht noch Hoffnung?
1. Brücke

So...das wäre also meine erste Fanfic...es ist gut möglich (sogar sehr wahrscheinlich), dass sie eine Fortsetzung bekommt (dafür dürft ihr euch bei einer Freundin dann bedanken (oder beschweren XD)). Ich hab das Rating wegen der Fortsetzung mal auf M gestellt, im ersten Kapitel trifft das allerdings weniger zu...

Viel Spaß nun damit, ich freu mich über alles was ihr dazu zu sagen habt

Brücke 

Es regnete. Durch die Ritzen in den Brettern der kleinen Brücke tropfte das Wasser in den See von Hogwarts. Auch die Gestalt, die sich unter die Brücke gekauert hatte, blieb nicht trocken. Die Beine an den Körper gezogen und die Arme um die Knie geschlungen saß er da und dachte an die Vergangenheit. Eine Vergangenheit die nicht besonders weit entfernt lag. Zwei Wochen zuvor hatte er noch mit Crabbe und Goyle ein paar Gryffindors geärgert. Jetzt saß er hier im Regen.

_Ich bin geboren um zu siegen,  
genau nach Plan und Zug um Zug  
und trotzdem werd' ich nie genügen,  
denn es ist nie genug._

Warum er allein im Regen unter einer Brücke in Hogwarts saß? Als er sich daran erinnerte, seufzte er, dann brachen die Dämme. Die plötzlichen Tränen vermischten sich mit dem Regen.

„Wir müssen reden, Potter. Um Vier im Raum der Wünsche."

Harry hatte ihn komisch angesehen, aber nichts gesagt. Tatsächlich war er im Raum der Wünsche erschienen, der auf Wunsch hin ein schlichtes Wohnzimmer darstellte.

„Was willst du, Malfoy? Und wo sind deine Bodyguards?" hatte er ihn leicht spöttisch angeblafft und das hatte seinem Herzen einen kleinen Stich versetzt. Aber keinen so großen, dass er seine Entscheidung rückgängig gemacht hätte. Jetzt bedauerte er das.

„Crabbe und Goyle geht das nichts an... Harry, halte mich jetzt nicht für verrückt."

Er hatte es ihm einfach sagen müssen. Dass er sich in ihn verliebt hatte. Unsterblich verliebt in seinen Erzfeind.

„Was ist denn?" hatte Harry ungeduldig und misstrauisch gefragt. Er wurde plötzlich etwas unsicher. Sollte er es ihm wirklich sagen? Hatte er sich nicht nur eingebildet, dass Harrys Blicke oft zu ihm wanderten und sein Gesicht dann eine sanfte Röte annahm? Aber nun war er hier, nun konnte er nicht zurück. Wie sein Herz schlug!

„Harry...ich...ich weiß, das klingt jetzt wie ein schlechter Scherz..." Er hatte eine Atempause gemacht. Dabei hatte er Harrys verwirrtes Gesicht bemerkt. Er konnte es ihm nicht verdenken, schließlich kannte er ihn weder als so schüchtern, noch als jemanden, der vor Nervosität rot wurde. Für ihn war er wohl immer ein von sich selbst mehr als überzeugter Slytherin gewesen, selbst wenn er ihm in letzter Zeit mehr Blicke als sonst geschenkt haben sollte.

„...aber, weißt du... ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Er hatte die silbergrauen Augen die ganze Zeit auf den Boden gerichtet, doch jetzt traf dieses Silbergrau auf Jadegrün. Wunderschönes, völlig verwirrtes Jadegrün. Er war einen Schritt auf Harry zugegangen und hatte seine Hand nach ihm ausgestreckt.

„Harry...?" Nur ein leises Flüstern, dann berührte sein Handrücken die warme Wange des Angesprochenen. Dieser zuckte zusammen.

„Nein...Draco, ich kann das nicht." Noch ein kurzes jadegrünes Aufleuchten erfassten die silbergrauen Augen, dann war Harry weg.

_Ich bin gekommen um zu fliegen,  
höher und schneller jedes Mal  
und trotzdem wird es nie genügen,  
weil ich schon immer tiefer fall._

Er hatte noch eine Weile einfach so dagestanden. Dann war er auf den Boden gesunken und hatte geschluchzt. Dass seine damaligen Freunde reinkamen und wieder gingen, als sie ihn am Boden sahen, bekam er gar nicht mit. Erst beim Abendessen bemerkte er, dass alle sich von ihm fern hielten und ihn mit strafenden Blicken bedachten. Aber das war ihm egal, so verdammt egal. An diesem Tag fand er den versteckten kleinen Platz unter der Brücke. Wenn es nicht, wie jetzt, regnete, war es sehr bequem dort und es war ein guter Ort zum nachdenken. Er dachte an Harry. Dieses Jadegrün, so irritiert, aber er hatte keine Ablehnung darin erkennen können. Das ließ ihn hoffen.

_Suchst du mich unter der Brücke?  
Bist du noch da, wenn ich's nicht schaff?  
Bringst du mir eine warme Decke  
Und wachst du über meinen Schlaf?  
Wenn ich ganz Unten wieder aufwach',  
von allen Freunden längst getrennt,  
hältst du noch eine weile zu mir,  
wenn mich kein Mensch mehr kennt?_

Die nächsten Tage hatte er erlebt, was es hieß, Außenseiter zu sein. Harry hatte nichts erzählt, aber ganz Slytherin wusste von seinem Zusammenbruch im Raum der Wünsche. Pansy hatte versucht, ihm Flüche auf den Hals zu hetzen. Er war weggerannt, völlig im Gegensatz zu all seinen bisherigen Grundsätzen, weil er zu sehr zitterte, um sich mit dem Zauberstab zu wehren. Danach wurde es noch schlimmer. Statt ihn nur böse anzusehen lachten sie nun. Er gehörte nicht mehr dazu. Ein Slytherin verliebte sich nicht in einen Jungen, erst recht nicht in einen Gryffindor, der zu allem Übel auch noch Harry Potter hieß. Ein Slytherin weinte nicht. Ein Slytherin lief nicht weg.

_Ich bin gekommen um zu rennen,  
getrieben und gehetzt,  
ich kann das Ziel nicht mehr erkennen,  
hoch auf dem Seil und ohne Netz._

Im Zaubertrankunterricht bekam er deutlich zu spüren, dass auch Snape nichts mehr von ihm hielt. Er ignorierte ihn einfach und das war schlimmer, als hätte er ihn verspottet, wie er es bei Harry immer tat. Irgendwann spielte das alles keine Rolle mehr. Seine Noten sanken ab, aber das war ihm egal. Seine Welt war nun die Brücke, unter der er ungestört seiner Phantasie nachhängen konnte. Eine Phantasie, in der Harry ihm gehörte. Eine Phantasie, die er nun für nie erreichbar hielt. Sie würde niemals wahr werden.

_Ich bin gebor'n um weit zu springen,  
Ich will die Hürden übersteh'n,  
es wird mir nicht gelingen,  
weil ich schon den Abgrund seh'._

Die letzten zwei Tage war er nur aus dem Schlafsaal gekommen, um zu dieser Brücke zu kommen. Er hatte seit Freitag nicht mal gegessen und morgen war das Wochenende wieder zuende. Er würde sich wieder dem Spott der Mitschüler und den Mahnungen der Lehrer aussetzen müssen. Harrys lachendes Gesicht erschien vor seinen Augen, er starrte ihn mit diesen einzigartigen grünen Augen an. Es war das Bild dass er sich immer vorstellte, wenn es ihm schlecht ging. Mit seinen Freunden lachte Harry so. Er sehnte sich danach dieses Lachen einmal an sich gerichtet zu sehen. Nur ein mal, bevor er ganz aufgab, mehr verlangte er doch gar nicht.

_In mir ist ein Bild  
und das rettet mich  
und wenn ich nicht weiter weiß,  
denk ich an dich._

Er wischte sich die Tränen samt den Regen vom Gesicht. Es war dunkel geworden und der Regen hatte aufgehört. Er legte den Kopf in die Hände und starrte auf den See. Ein Irrlicht hatte seinem Namen falsche Ehre gemacht und sich hierher verirrt. Er beobachtete das Licht eine Weile, dann vergrub er das Gesicht in seinen Armen.

_Besuchst du mich unter der Brücke?  
Bist du noch da, wenn ich's nicht schaff?  
Bringst du mir eine warme Decke  
Und wachst du über meinen Schlaf?  
Wenn ich ganz Unten wieder aufwach',  
von allen Freunden längst getrennt,  
hältst du noch eine weile zu mir,  
wenn mich kein Mensch mehr kennt?_

„Draco?" Erst ignorierte er die Stimme. Ein Werk seiner Phantasie. Er sehnte sich wohl so sehr danach, dass er sogar schon halluzinierte. Doch die Stimme ging nicht weg.

„Draco..." Ein sanftes Stupsen erreichte seine Schulter und jetzt, endlich, hob er den Kopf und sah die Gestalt an, die ihn hier gefunden hatte. Er sah in jadegrüne Augen. Bekannte Augen und zerzauste schwarze Haare.

„Draco, ich weiß, das klingt jetzt wie ein schlechter Scherz, aber, weißt du, ich habe mich in dich verliebt." Die grünen Augen leuchteten, als die Worte über Harrys Lippen kamen. Draco starrte ihn eine ganze Weile ungläubig an, dann wurde ihm bewusst, was Harry da gesagt hatte. Plötzlich glücklich fing er an zu lachen.

„Ich wusste nicht, dass du ein Papagei bist." meinte Draco und nahm Harry in den Arm, der inzwischen neben ihm im nassen Gras saß.

„Wenn es dich zum Lachen bringt, kann ich auch ein Faultier sein." erwiderte Harry. Silbergrau traf auf jadegrün.

„Küss mich!" verlangte Draco grinsend.

„Alles was du willst, Liebster."

_Ich besuch' dich unter der Brücke,  
ich bin noch da, wenn du's nicht schaffst,  
ich bring dir eine warme Decke  
und wache über deinen Schlaf._


	2. Liebe ist alles

So, hier, schneller als erwartet, das zweite Kapitel...wenn das so weiter geht komm ich zu nichts anderem mehr o.O

Nochmals viel spaß, und denkt dran, ich freu mich über kommis lieb anguck

Liebe ist alles

In ihren ersten Kuss tief versunken saßen sie da. Langsam löste sich Draco wieder von Harry und legte seine Stirn an die seine. Silbergrau sah in jadegrün. Jadegrün sah in silbergrau.

„Ich liebe dich Harry..." Als Antwort strichen Harrys Finger sanft durch das blonde Haar.

„Lass uns reingehen, Draco. Hier fangen wir uns noch einen Virus ein." schlug Harry vor. Draco schüttelte leicht den Kopf.

„Crabbe und Goyle sind da... und Parkinson. Lass uns lieber noch ein Weilchen hier sitzen." Er kuschelte sich in Harrys Umarmung und sah auf den See.

„Hast du ihnen etwa erzählt, was los ist?" Etwas entsetzt sah der schwarzhaarige Junge Draco an. Allerdings... für so dumm, dass er nicht gewusst hatte, dass sie spotten würden, hielt er ihn nun auch wieder nicht.

„Glaubst du ich bin unterentwickelt?" fauchte der Blonde, dann fasste er sich wieder. „Natürlich habe ich ihnen das nicht erzählt. Sie haben mein Zimmer auf den Kopf gestellt, um mich noch mehr verspotten zu können. Was sie ja auch geschafft haben." Seine Stimme klang bitter und Harry zog ihn noch ein bisschen fester an sich.

„Keine Sorge, ich pass auf dich auf." murmelte er zärtlich. Erst wollte Draco ihn wieder anschnauzen, dann besann er sich eines Besseren und gab Harry einen Kuss auf die Stirn.

„Danke"

_Hast du nur ein Wort zu sagen  
nur ein Gedanken dann  
lass es Liebe sein  
Kannst du mir ein Bild beschreiben  
mit deinen Farben dann  
lass es Liebe sein_

„Also, gehen wir rein?" fragte diesmal Draco und stand auf. Harry sah zu ihm hoch und grinste.

„Du hast Stimmungsschwankungen, bist du etwa schwanger?" Draco sah ihn geschockt an, dann begriff er, dass das ein Scherz sein sollte, drehte sich gespielt beleidigt um und machte einige Schritte Richtung Schloss. Harry sah ihm verdutzt nach. Als er keine Schritte hinter sich hörte, wandte Draco sich wieder Harry zu und streckte diesem seine Hand entgegen.

„Kommst du jetzt, du Faultier?" forderte er und ein Grinsen erschien auf dem Gesicht, das Harry so lange nur als eiskalt und spöttisch gekannt hatte. Er ergriff Dracos Hand und ließ sich von ihm hoch ziehen. Dieser dachte keine Sekunde daran, Harrys Hand in nächster Zeit wieder loszulassen und so gingen sie Hand in Hand auf das Schloss zu.

Endlich im Trockenen angekommen, sahen sich die beiden an. Einen kurzen Moment herrschte Stille, dann fingen sie gleichzeitig an zu lachen.

„Deine Haare sind ja ausnahmsweise mal glatt, Potter!" kommentierte Draco. Harry tastete auf seinem Kopf herum und meinte dann hämisch grinsend: „Deine sehen dafür aus wie immer." Draco verzog das Gesicht. Die Zeit, in der er sich massenweise von diesem klebrigen Zeug in die Haare geschmiert hatte war schon lange vorbei. Dann fiel ihm ein, was der Grund dafür war. Vor ein paar Jahren schon hatte er entdeckt, dass Harry für ihn kein Rivale war. Und dann hatte er ihn über seine Frisur spotten hören. Seitdem ließ er seine Haare fallen, wie sie es wollten. Zu seinem Bedauern hatte er sich damit allerdings auch mehrere Verehrerinnen eingehandelt.

_Wann du gehst  
Wie du gehst  
Schau mir noch mal ins Gesicht  
sag's mir oder sag es nicht  
Dreh dich bitte noch mal um  
und ich seh's in deinem Blick  
Lass es Liebe sein, lass es Liebe sein_

Lautes Lachen ließ die Blicke des Paares zur Kerkertür wandern. Pansy und Crabbe standen dort, Crabbe eher teilnahmslos, Pansy dagegen kriegte vor Lachen kaum noch Luft. Ihr Finger zeigte auf Draco.

„Draco...mit Harry, Harry Potter! Malfoy war ja schon ganz unten, aber Potter, ich hab geglaubt du könntest nicht tiefer sinken!" brachte sie mühsam hervor.

„Crucio!"

Pansys Lachen wich einem schmerzerfüllten Schrei. Crabbe zog seinen Zauberstab, doch bevor er etwas sagen konnte flog er ihm schon wieder von Draco entwaffnet aus der Hand. Durch die Unterbrechung wurde der Crucatius-Fluch zwar aufgehoben, doch Pansy wand sich inzwischen auf dem Boden. Harry hatte das Ganze stumm verfolgt, nun griff er nach Dracos Zauberstabhand, während seine andere Hand Draco den Stab abnahm. Schweigend zog er ihn die Treppen hinauf, bis sie in der Nähe der fetten Dame waren.

„Verdammt Draco, was sollte das denn? Du könntest von der Schule geschmissen werden, wenn das rauskommt! Oder stell dir vor, - ich will es gar nicht aussprechen!" schimpfte Harry vor sich hin. Draco sah ihn mit undefinierbarem Blick an.

„Gib mir meinen Zauberstab zurück, Harry." verlangte er. Harry schüttelte den Kopf.

„Erst wenn du mir erklärst, was das sollte." Dracos Blick machte ihn nervös. Der um ein winziges Stück kleinere Slytherin sah ihn so liebevoll an, dass eine Erklärung plötzlich überflüssig war. Er ging auf Draco zu und nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Mach das nie wieder... mach mir nie wieder solche Angst, hörst du..." Der Blonde kuschelte sich an Harry und nickte leicht. Harry vergrub seine Lippen in Dracos Haaren.

„Lass uns schlafen gehen..." murmelte er und zog Draco mit sich zum Gryffindorturm.

_Hast du nur noch einen Tag  
nur eine Nacht dann  
lass es Liebe sein  
Hast du nur noch eine Frage  
die ich nie zu fragen wage dann  
lass es Liebe sein_

Die Häuser waren umgebaut worden. Ab dem sechsten Jahrgang gab es jetzt für jeden ein einzelnes Zimmer. Außerdem durften nach Voldemorts Tod Mitglieder anderer Häuser auf Einladung das eigene Haus betreten.

Keiner war mehr im Gemeinschaftsraum, also machten sich Harry und Draco gleich auf den Weg in Harrys Zimmer. Harry zog die Tür hinter sich zu , als sich zwei Arme von hinten um ihn schlangen.

„Ich hab nichts zum Anziehen da, Harry." erklärte Draco mit einer Stimme, die eindeutig verriet, dass er rot geworden war. Harry drehte sich in der Umarmung um und legte seine Lippen auf Dracos. Dieser erwiderte den Kuss zärtlich und sah den Größeren dann fragend an.

„Du kannst was von mir haben, warte, ich hol dir was." Draco seufzte halb erleichtert, halb enttäuscht auf. Dann folgte er Harry zum Schrank, schnappte sich den Pyjama, den Harry ihm gab und verzog sich damit ins Badezimmer.

_Das ist alles was wir brauchen  
noch viel mehr als große Worte  
Lass das alles hinter dir  
fang noch mal von vorne an_

Harry saß, fertig umgezogen, auf dem Bett, als Draco aus dem Bad kam. Lächelnd ging er auf ihn zu und sah zu ihm runter.

„Zum Schlafen musst du dich schon hinlegen." scherzte er und Harry grinste. Er kroch unter die Decke und hob ein Ende davon einladend hoch.

„Das kann ich zurückgeben. Na komm schon her." Draco wurde rot, ließ sich aber nicht zwei mal bitten und krabbelte ebenfalls ins Bett. Harry legte einen Arm um ihn und schmiegte sich an ihn.

„Schlaf gut, Draco." flüsterte er und merkte, dass dieser schon lächelnd eingeschlafen war.

_Denn  
Liebe ist alles  
Alles was wir brauchen  
Lass es Liebe sein_


	3. Kaputt

Ich hatte vergessen, zu erwähnen, dass das vorangegangene Lied „Liebe ist alles" von Rosenstolz war. Nun das Ende mit „Kaputt" von Wir sind Helden -

Und es wär wirklich nett, wenn ihr auch was schreiben würdet #in die runde schau#

Danke und viel Spaß beim letzten Kapitel... hier ist es:

Kaputt

Als Draco aufwachte zitterte er. Er hatte geträumt. Von seinen Eltern. Sein Vater war aus seinem Grab gestiegen und hatte ihm prophezeit, dass er es noch bereuen würde. Dann hatte er lachend den Zauberstab auf eine Puppe gerichtet, die aussah wie Harry, und hatte sie explodieren lassen. Die Sicht hatte gewechselt, er hatte seine Mutter gesehen, im Sankt Mungo. Hatte den irren Blick gesehen, den sie hatte, seit Lucius Malfoy tot war.

„Du wirst uns rächen mein Sohn... töte ihn, tu es für uns, für mich und deinen Vater... töte ihn..." Er hatte dieses Gestammel nicht mehr ausgehalten, genauso wie diesen Blick und war aufgewacht. Ein kalter Schauer lief ihm über den Rücken, wenn er sich daran erinnerte, wie sie seine Mutter weggebracht hatten. Sie hatte geschrieen und gedroht, bis man sie schließlich mit einem Zauber ruhig stellen musste. Doch ihr Blick hatte alle, die sie ansahen, weiter beschuldigt, ihnen stumm einen baldigen schmerzhaften Tod versprochen. Draco seufzte auf. Aber sie war im Sankt Mungo, sie würde dort nicht wegkommen. Er erinnerte sich an das, was sie im Traum gesagt hatte und schüttelte heftig den Kopf. Da spürte er plötzlich zwei Arme, die ihn umschlungen. Erst zuckte er zusammen, dann erinnerte er sich daran, dass er in Harrys Bett lag und entspannte sich wieder. Er drehte sich zu dem Schwarzhaarigen um und lächelte die schlafende Gestalt an. Nein, niemals würde er ihn töten, erst recht nicht für seine Eltern.

_Dein Vater ist kaputt,  
aber du bist es nicht.  
Zerbeult und verbogen,  
und vielleicht nicht ganz dicht.  
Aber irgendwo darunter bist du seltsam ok,  
beinah unversehrt unter allem was weh tut._

Als er sich an den warmen Körper Harrys kuschelte, wachte dieser auf. Ein leises Brummen machte Draco darauf aufmerksam.

„Guten morgen Harry" begrüßte er den Gryffindor lächelnd und suchte seinen grünen Blick. Harry sah in die silbergrauen Tiefen, schnurrte unbewusst und schmiegte sich enger an den Blonden. Draco lachte leise auf.

„Na mein Kätzchen, bist wohl ein Morgenmuffel, was?" Harry nickte und hauchte einen Kuss auf Dracos Hals. Dieser antwortete mit einem Magenknurren. Diesmal war es Harry, der lachte.

„Da hat wohl jemand Hunger" neckte er Draco, „Lass uns frühstücken gehen, ja?" Tatsächlich hatte Draco seit ein paar Tagen kaum mehr was gegessen. Das machte sich nun bemerkbar.

„Wenn du es in fünf Minuten schaffst, dich anzuziehen. Ansonsten sterbe ich nämlich vor Hunger." Harry gab ihm einen Kuss auf die Lippen, sprang auf, nahm sich einen Pullover und eine Hose aus dem Schrank und ging damit ins Bad. Draco lächelte sanft, dann stand auch er auf und zog sich um. Als Harry aus dem Bad kam, war Draco allerdings nicht mehr so sicher.

„Können wir nicht hier essen? Da unten ist Pansy, ich will nicht wissen, wem sie alles von gestern erzählt hat..." murmelte er leise. Harry nahm ihn in den Arm.

„Ich bin doch da... du kommst einfach mit an unseren Tisch, in Ordnung?" Zögernd nickte Draco und die beiden machten sich Hand in Hand auf den Weg in die große Halle.

_Ich weiß du willst helfen,  
ich weiß du grämst dich,  
ich weiß du willst abhauen,  
ich weiß du schämst dich.  
Es ist ok jeder soll fliehen der kann.  
Wenn du den Fluchtwagen fährst  
Schnall dich an._

Als sie die Halle betraten war auf einen Schlag alles still. Draco hatte den Drang, sich an Harry zu klammern, doch er setzte seinen üblichen kalten Blick auf und zog Harry zielsicher auf den Tisch der Gryffindors zu. Das sorgte für noch verwirrtere Blicke. Draco knurrte in sich hinein, dann hob er seinen Kopf und sah durch die Halle.  
"Hat man euch allen die Zungen herausgeschnitten, oder warum redet ihr nicht mehr?" sagte er laut und plötzlich fing alles an, wild durcheinander zu reden. Nur der Tisch der Gryffindors war noch still.

„Morgen Leute..." murmelte Harry und setzt sich neben Ron. Draco lud er ein, sich neben ihn zu setzen, worum dieser sich nicht zwei mal bitten ließ. Hermine saß ihnen gegenüber und lächelte.

„Guten Morgen Harry, guten Morgen Draco. Ich darf dich doch so nennen, oder?" Draco sah sie mit offenem Mund erstaunt an, dann fasste er sich und nickte zögernd.

„Ja... guten Morgen..." Sein Blick wanderte von Hermine aus den ganzen Tisch entlang. Alle, die mit Harry befreundet waren, lächelten ihn an. Der Rest hatte sich wieder seinem Essen zugewandt. Ron musterte ihn und grinste dann.

„Beschlossen, das Haus zu wechseln, Malfoy? Willkommen in Gryffindor!" Die Weasley-Zwillinge grinsten. Draco starrte Ron perplex an und ergriff dann die Hand, die dieser ihm hinhielt.

„Danke, Weasley, aber so tief bin ich dann doch nicht gesunken." konterte er in Malfoy-Manier und Ron grinste nur noch breiter.

„Gut, ein Ex-Slytherin könnte unserem Ruhm schaden." Hermine seufzte.

„Hört auf ihr beiden, wir wissen, dass ihr euch lieb habt. Esst lieber, bevor das Frühstück vorbei ist." ermahnte sie die beiden. Harry hatte lächelnd zugehört, jetzt drückte er Dracos Hand und sah ihn an. Der Slytherin nickte und Harry wusste, dass er es geschafft hatte, ihm seine Angst vor den Hausmitgliedern ein wenig zu nehmen.

_So viel kaputt,  
aber so vieles nicht,  
jede der Scherben,  
spiegelt das Licht.  
So viel kaputt,  
aber zwischen der Glut,  
zwischen Asche und Trümmern,  
war irgendwas gut._

Als sie zu viert die große Halle verließen, kamen Crabbe, Pansy und zwei andere Siebtklässler, die keiner von ihnen richtig kannte, auf sie zu.

„Na, Malfoy, hatte Potter Mitleid und hält dich jetzt als sein Haustier?" spottete Pansy. Die Schmerzen der letzten Nacht schien sie vergessen zu haben. Erzählt hatte sie es wohl auch niemandem, denn weder jetzt noch später wurde er dazu zur Rechenschaft gezogen. Draco vermutete, dass sie nicht preisgeben wollte, dass sie wimmernd auf dem Boden gelegen hatte.

„Parkinson, du weißt wozu ich fähig bin. Wenn ihr Harry und mich nicht in Ruhe lasst, verspreche ich dir, du wirst meiner Mutter mehr ähneln, als dir lieb ist." knurrte Draco ihr entgegen und sah dann die anderen drei an.

„Das gilt auch für euch" Pansy und Crabbe nahmen Abstand. Die beiden hatten mit angesehen, was mit Dracos Mutter passiert war und nahmen ihm nach dem gestrigen Abend durchaus ab, sie in genauso würdelose Gestalten zu verwandeln. Die anderen beiden Slytherins sahen Pansy fragend an. Diese drehte sich mehr als missmutig um.

„Lasst sie in Ruhe" befahl sie und alle vier entfernten sich murrend. Hermine und Ron sahen sich an und grinsten triumphierend. Harry zerstrubbelte Dracos Haare stolz, obwohl dieser ihn spielerisch anknurrte. Gemeinsam gingen sie in den Unterricht.

_Deine Mutter ist kaputt  
aber du bist es nicht  
Du trägst dieselben Verbände  
Schicht über Schicht  
Aber irgendwo darunter  
bist du längst schon verheilt  
Du hast viel zu lang  
ihre Wunden geteilt_

Snape war alles andere als erfreut, die beiden zu sehen. Er ignorierte das Paar völlig und machte den Unterricht praktisch ohne Harry und Draco. Wochen vergingen und es änderte sich nichts. Pansy ignorierte sie genauso, wie Snape es tat, nur war es bei ihr etwas Gutes.

Etwa einen Monat später gingen Harry und Draco im Garten spazieren.

„Ich wünschte, Severus würde mich nicht deswegen verabscheuen..." seufzte er leise. Doch Harry hörte es und zog Draco an sich.

„Er wird sich schon wieder beruhigen... er meint das bestimmt nicht so, eigentlich mag er dich doch." Draco nickte und schmiegte seinen Kopf an Harrys Brust.

„Vielleicht hast du Recht..." Harry strich sanft durch das blonde Haar

_  
Ich weiß du willst helfen  
aber du weißt nicht wie  
Ich weiß du willst abhauen  
aber das könntest du nie_

Am Abend, als sie ihre Hausaufgaben gemacht hatten, saßen sie nebeneinander auf Harrys Bett. Draco las in einem Buch über Zaubertränke. Harry gähnte und als das nicht reichte, um Draco auf sich aufmerksam zu machen, krabbelte er hinter ihn und legte die Arme um ihn. Er küsste ihn ein paar mal auf den Hals und schnappte nach dem Buch in Dracos Händen.

„Leg das blöde Ding doch weg... es gibt viel interessantere Dinge, die du tun könntest..." Draco sah ihn mit hochgezogener Augenbraue an.

„Und was wäre das, mein Lieber?" fragte er und legte das Buch tatsächlich weg. Langsam begann Harry, Dracos Hemd aufzuknöpfen.

„Das wirst du schon noch früh genug erfahren, mein kleiner Drache..." schnurrte er in Dracos Ohr, welcher sich widerstandslos auf das Bett ziehen ließ. Draco ging auf Harrys Spiel ein und schon bald lagen beide Hemden auf dem Boden. Der Slytherin stahl Harry einen leidenschaftlichen Kuss, während der Schwarzhaarige Dracos Hose dazu bewegen wollte, seinen Körper freizugeben. Als sein Vorhaben gelang und die Hose schließlich auch auf dem Boden landete, bat seine Zunge Dracos Lippen um Einlass. Willig gewährten diese ihn und ihre Zungen vertieften sich in ein wildes Spiel. Ohne auch nur daran zu denken, den Kuss zu lösen, befreite auch Draco Harry nun von seiner Hose. Streichelnd erkundeten ihre Hände den Körper des jeweils anderen, ließen keinen Fleck unentdeckt. Dies versprach, eine unvergessliche Nacht zu werden...

_Es ist okay, jeder soll helfen der kann  
Wenn du die Scherben aufhebst  
zieh dir Handschuhe an_

In der nächsten Woche nach dem Zaubertrankunterricht rief Snape Draco zu sich.

„Geh schon, ich warte vor der Tür auf dich" ermutigte Harry ihn und küsste ihn zärtlich.

Draco ging auf seinen Lehrer zu und sah ihn fragend an.

„Was ist denn, Professor?" Er hatte ein wenig Angst, aber er versteckte sie hinter seiner kalten Fassade, die in letzter Zeit immer seltener geworden war.  
"Mir ist aufgefallen, dass du viel Zeit mit Potter verbringst, Draco." Der Angesprochene lachte kühl auf.

„Ja, das ist wahr. Haben sie etwas dagegen, Professor?" Snape schüttelte leicht den Kopf und sah Draco ernst an.

„Liebst du ihn?" fragte er leise. Draco war etwas überrascht von der Frage. Er sah zur Tür, hinter der er Harry erkennen konnte und lächelte Snape an.

„Ja, ich liebe ihn. Und ich bin mir sicher, er liebt mich auch." Mit diesen Worten ging Draco zu Harry und nahm seine Hand. Sie küssten sich leidenschaftlich und bevor sie sich auf den Weg zur nächsten Stunde machten, sah Draco noch mal zurück zu Snape. Der sonst missmutige Lehrer schenkte ihm ein Lächeln.

_Du hast es gefunden,  
Und du musst es tragen,  
für dich und für alle,  
die dich danach fragen._

**___The End_**


End file.
